pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Dory
Finding Dory is the upcoming sequel to Finding Nemo. It will be Pixar's 17th feature film and will be released on June 17, 2016, celebrating Pixar's 30th anniversary. Voice Cast *Ellen DeGeneres: Dory *Albert Brooks: Marlin *Diane Keaton: JennyPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *Eugene Levy: Charlie *Ty Burrell: Bailey *Willem Dafoe: GillWillem Dafoe Returns for FINDING DORY; Jennifer Ehle Boards FIFTY SHADES OF GREY and THE FORGER; Lake Bell Joins THE COUP *Vicki Lewis: Debhttp://screenrant.com/finding-dory-nemo-sequel-cast-willem-dafoe-gill/ *Kaitlin Olson: Dory's adopted sisterIt's Always Sunny in Kaitlin Olson's WorldExclusive Interview: Kaitlin Olson On It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia It was also announced that Nemo and the rest of the 'Tank Gang' would return, as well as many of the other original characters from Nemo, in addition to several new ones that have yet to be announced.Move Over, Nemo: Disney Announces Ellen-Powered ‘Finding Dory’ Sequel However, no other casting information was revealed. It is unknown if Jacques will reappear for the sequel because his voice actor Joe Ranft died in 2005 during production of Cars. However, it's likely that he could now be voiced by Jerome Ranft (Joe's surviving brother), similar to Red's case in the Cars film series. It is also unknown if Nemo's voice actor Alexander Gould will be voicing the character as his voice has deepened since the release of the first film.Finding Nemo star loses his character's voice'Finding Nemo' sequel 'Finding Dory' to star Ellen DeGeneres for 2015 release Synopsis From the official Disney press release: Production In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006).The Skinny on Circle Seven The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 in development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation Circle 7 had since been shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo,‘John Carter’ Helmer Andrew Stanton Dives Back Into Animation With ‘Finding Nemo’ Sequel with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016. Andrew Stanton to Direct Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said, "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling"@andrewstanton According to the report by Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory.Ellen DeGeneres in Talks to Return for 'Finding Nemo' Sequel (Exclusive) In September, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit."Director Andrew Stanton looks back on 'John Carter's' rocky path In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel.Albert Brooks Hooks Deal To Reprise In ‘Finding Nemo 2′ In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel Finding Dory for November 25, 2015, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively.Ellen DeGeneres to Star in ‘Nemo’ Sequel ‘Finding Dory’ Ellen has made a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel Titled 'Finding Dory,' Set for 2015 In a Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'"With 'Despicable Me 2' and more, movies revisit the sequel debate The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave.'Blackfish' gives Pixar second thoughts on 'Finding Dory' plot‘Finding Nemo’ Sequel Is Altered in Response to Orcas Documentary On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film.Pixar Skips 2014 as ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Shifts to 2015 and ‘Finding Dory’ to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory Gallery Hr_Finding_Dory_4.jpg|Official Concept Art 9472574313_4bf0768ec3_b.jpg|Director Andrew Stanton at D23 Expo 2013. 133021_4793.jpg|First image at Dory's father Charlie. Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory'|Ellen announces Finding Dory References fr:Finding Dory Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Finding Dory